


Over Heated Coals

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breeding Kink, Creampie, Curtis is a kinky mf, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, It's gonna be 2 parts, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post S8, Shiro is totally a bottom, So is Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: At the end of the Coalition, The Atlas finally settles down with someone who knows his struggles. It's three years past the end of the Season. Shiro needs someone who can help him relax and accept himself, even after all of these years.





	1. Spice it up

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Spicy Red Paladin

The day was filled with celebration, Three years had passed since Princess Allura’s passing. In that time, Shiro found love again. He didn’t expect to fall for one of his subordinates but at the same time, it seemed fitting. Fingers were intertwined as he led his husband towards their home on Altea, Well, it was technically for anyone of voltron. It was theirs for the night. Shiro was happy, he- how long had it been since he last been this happy? Pre Kerberos with Adam? Maybe. It was years; the war that changed the universe, too much had changed for him to fall back into old habits. He felt his husband’s fingers trailing the nape of his neck, sending small shivers into Shiro’s body. Grey eyes glanced back at the taller man, a brow raising in silent question, what was he doing?

 

A low chuckle was all that the other earned before the hand on the nape of his neck moved, gently holding the other’s waist. “You were caught up in that head of yours, Takashi; talk to me?” He questioned, aqua eyes watching the other with minor worry. Tenderness was in the other’s frame. How did he get so lucky with Takashi? Was it the years of sharing the battle field together? Or was it something else? Leaning down a little, his lips brushed the shell of Shiro’s ear, giving it a gentle tug with his teeth. He waited for the other to respond, seeing the gears work in Shiro’s mind. 

 

“I-its nothing.” Was Takashi’s first reply, it was the first thing that came to mind. He hated it to a degree, telling everyone that he was fine and not in need of saving. Feeling the lips on his ear and soon his neck, he needed it. There were still demons that plagued his mind, his dreams. The pair continued to walk on, spotting the white home a meer few feet away. “Actually… yeah, I am I guess. I’m not- I didn’t think that I’d end up like this. After everything that has happened to me.” Giving a shrug, He reached out and opened the door. 

 

The house was one bedroom, when you opened the front door you were met with the kitchen. A stove sat against the far wall, cabinets were over the stone countertops. The kitchen table was in the center of the kitchen, acting as a mini Island. Walking further into the house, on the left was the living room. It had two large bookshelves on each side of the wall, the windows were wide open, spilling evening light into the room. A TV was hooked to the left wall, a large and rather comfy looking couch was in the center of the room. Two arm chairs were positioned near it. 

 

“Shiro.” The other sighed, closing the front door, letting go of the man in the process. “You deserve this. Hell, not even just marrying me. You have been through so much. How you survived what you did, it’s impossible.” He watched as Shiro strode into the living room, sitting down on the large couch. A frown was on the other’s lips, following his husbands movements, he placed his hands on the other’s shoulders as he stepped behind the couch. “I know you may not think that, but believe me Takashi. You’ve been through enough.” Leaning down, he pressed tender kisses to Shiro’s neck. His fingers trailed down the others shoulders to the front of Shiro’s chest. His fingers toying with the buttons of Shiro’s tux. 

 

“Have I?” Shiro started but was stopped as his husband tilted his head back. Lips were placed on his. The kiss was definitely soft and reassuring, distracting Shiro’s dark train of thoughts to change into something much different. Takashi kissed back, his hands raising to rest and tease along his husbands neck. The angle was awkward but this was warranted, needed almost. The kiss turned from languid to something more heated and needy. God, Shiro needed this. He needed this so badly. “Curt.” He whispered softly, eyes closing as he enjoyed the quiet moment. 

 

“Do you want to tonight? Or do you want something quiet?” Curtis questioned, smiling as he opened the top jacket of the three piece that shiro was wearing. Sure, they’d had sex a few times but to the Curtis… It wasn’t important, Shiro was. Shiro was important. His hands played with the buttons on the vest. Curtis nipped Shiro’s lips before pulling away and looking down at him. Azure eyes were kind and understanding.

 

“I want to.” Shiro murmured softly, He turned around on the couch and met the other’s gaze. “Question, do you want the bed? Or here?” Shiro teased as his hands returned to Curtis’ chest, taking off his husband’s jacket. He felt a hand touch his cheek, leaning into the warmth with slightly hooded eyes. He could hear how his husband was amused, the low chuckle and rumble that left the other. 

 

“I think here will fit.” Curtis purred, stepping around and hovering over Shiro, reaching for the man’s knees. He gave a yank, extending Shiro’s legs quickly; A yelp was given from Shiro as he found himself laying down on the Couch, Curtis was still over him, legs in his hands and soon around the others waist. “You look so beautiful under me, Takashi.” He breathed out, his fingers leaving Shiro’s ankles in favor of taking off the remainder of the clothing. His fingers trailed over Shiro’s hips, ignoring the growing hardness in the dress pants. Curtis smirked wider as his fingers pushed under Shiro’s shirt, feeling the heated skin underneath. 

 

“Funny.” Shiro quipped as he reached up, undoing his bow tie and shirt, opening the fabric for his husband. “You’re needy tonight. Then again, I don’t blame you.” He gave a shrug, carefully taking off the fabric and disposing it on the floor. He pressed into the other’s touch; a soft gasp came from him as Curtis ran his thumbs over Shiro’s nipple, pinching the tender skin and pulling a little. “Ah! Fuck.” He hated that he had sensitive nipples, and Curtis was enjoying it way too much. “Curtis.” He whined lowly, Hips giving a small buck. 

 

“Yes Takashi?” Curtis replied as he gave a roll of his hips, meeting Shiro’s little buck of his hips. He continued to tease the other, listening to the noises that the other gave in response. “Is there something that you want?” He inquired, leaning down and claiming the others lips in a passionate exchange. “Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked playfully, fingers raising to grab the others wrists and pinning them over the arm of the couch. “Or do you want me to ride you?”

 

“Fuck me.” Shiro responded with a low whine, gasping as Curtis tightened his grip on the man’s wrists. “Please.” The low chuckle was earned from the other man as he broke their kiss in favor of kissing over Shiro’s neck. Sucking hickies on the pale skin, enjoying all of the little sounds that he was making. “Curty… please.” He begged again, trying to get the other’s attention elsewhere than just his neck.    
  


“Patience yields focus, Takashi. You can wait.” 

 


	2. Blazing Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's shameless smutt. I'm normally more detailed but I'm Hella over stimulated. Merry Christmas everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Spicyredpaladin

You can wait, funny. Real funny. Takashi growled as he tugged on the hand holding his wrists, he didn’t want to wait for his husband… Husband. That was a word that he has to get use to now. The lips brushing over his neck were teasing, bruises were starting to bloom but it’d take some time before they were in full display. His gaze lowered as he stared at the other. Curtis wsa trailing kisses down and over his collarbone, enjoying the soft and heated skin underneath his lips. Azure eyes looked up and watched Shiro with more than just lust. There was adoration, Love, happiness; but most of all, He was seeing Shiro at his most vulnerable. Few on the atlas witnessed Shiro breaking down out of fear. Few saw Takashi screaming and lurching up and out of a deep sleep because of a nightmare. Most of all, They didn’t see how their precious captain, was finally accepting himself and his body. A low moan was pulled from Shiro as Curtis ran his tongue over his nipple. 

 

The man’s teeth gently bit down and gave it a small tug, Shiro’s back arched in the process. His back arched into the feeling, grey eyes closing. “Curtis.” he breathed out, shifting his clothed hips and rolling them upwards. His cock was hardening in his slacks, cheeks were tinted pink as Shiro felt the other leave the abused nipple, in favor of moving across his chest for the matching one. Shiro rolled his lips before swallowing thickly, chewing on his bottom lip just a little. The skin was going to be raw and well, it was going to be a mess if he broke skin. His eyes opened as Curtis pulled his mouth away from Shiro’s well abused nipples. 

 

“I love you.” Curtis commented as he kissed Shiro sweetly. His free hand reaching up and taking off one side of his button up shirt, old scars and wounds dotted the chocolate colored skin. “So fucking much.” he purred with a playful tone, switching hands so he could cast aside his shirt. He gave a lopsided smirk as their lips moved against one another, distraction was key when seducing his husband. “Stay here baby. I’m going to get something.” He purred before breaking their contact. Curtis smirked as he pulled away from the couch and into the bedroom. He needed lube, no way in hell was he going in dry. 

 

Takashi rolled his lips as he watched Curtis head into the bedroom. He gave a displeased rumble but he had an idea. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, Lifting his hips and taking the white fabric off. Normally he would wait but damn it, not tonight. He gave a sultry smile as he wrapped a hand around himself. Biting down on his lower lip and giving an upward stroke. He eyes closed, relishing his touch on his hard cock. Though, his bliss was interrupted as Curtis made his way back, a smirk playing at his lips. “You took too long.” Shiro drawled as he opened his eyes to watch the other man and give a lewd moan in the process. 

 

Curtis chuckled and closed the distance between them, placing the bottle on the coffee table. He grabbed Shiro’s wrists and pinned them back over his head. “Now I’m here.” he laughed softly and kissed his husband. “But for now-” Releasing Shiro’s writs, Curtis grabbed the other’s hips. He flipped Shiro onto his hands and knees, hearing the surprised yelp from the smaller man. “Keep your hands above your head and enjoy.” He gave a purr, kissing down Shiro’s spine. He could feel the other shiver and obey the command that he gave. What a good boy. Curtis cupped Shiro’s ass, giving it a squeeze before spreading the cheeks. 

 

Oh god, He was blushing. Shiro hid his face in his arms, what the hell was curtis planning. Breathing out a little shakily, He shifted his hips; only to be given a smack on his ass because of the movement. He definitely yelped at the impact, the noise was turned into a low groan as he felt a tongue there- oh god. Shiro moaned as his fingers curled around the edge of the couch, his blush traveled to his chest and back of his neck. Curtis was eating him out, Shiro could feel the others warm tongue prod against the ring of muscle. Oh yep, this was a unique feeling. Another moan escaped his lips as Curtis prodded the muscle, wanting it to open. “Curtis.” He whined lowly, the hands on his hips gave a soothing response to the whine. Not that it helped, okay, it helped a little. 

 

“Yes. ‘Kashi?” Curtis pulled his mouth away from Shiro’s ass, instead; he kissed over the other’s hips and kneaded his ass. He noticed the blush and raised a brow, “Has no one ever eaten your ass baby?” Came the question, the little whine that he got was enough of an answer. “Well, You’re not going to forget this ‘Kashi.” He rumbled lowly, spreading those cheeks again and licking a stripe from Shiro’s sack to his hole. Noticing the little wink it gave in response, giving a breathless chuckle. Curtis pressed his tongue a little harder against the hole, feeling the slight resistance before pulling it back. “Relax for me baby.” He soothed, pressing a soft kiss to the round of Shiro’s ass. He observed as Takashi shifted his hips again before letting his body relax, seeing how the man’s shoulders went from tense and taught to loose and forward. 

 

“That’s my boy.” Curtis praised before moving back down and pressing his tongue against Shiro’s hole. It managed to slip in a little, by the sounds of it; Shiro liked it. Curtis was internally pleased with himself as he pressed his tongue further into the other. The low groan that was given, was beautiful. Silently, he wondered what other sounds he could bring out from Takashi. His hands spread out and squeezed the other’s ass, feeling the muscle underneath twitch just a little. Curtis hummed lowly, a squeak was pulled from Shiro as a result. Adorable. 

 

Shiro gave a soft moan as Curtis continued to eat him out like no tomorrow, it was an odd feeling for sure. It felt dirty but so good, his fingers ached to be wrapped around his cock but he was going to be a good boy. “Curt.” he breathed out before shaking his hips, a finger soon entered him. His hips gave an aborted thrust, by the gods. This was too good, grey eyes were closed as he spread his legs wider for the other. He needed this. Wanted this. “Damn it Curtis.” There was the swearing as the finger and tongue worked him open, a second finger joined it. Scissoring him open and wide for the other, Curtis was…. Far from being small. He growled and leaned up, reaching back and grabbing the man’s hair. He gave it a firm tug away from his ass, His grey eyes were open, a blazing fire was in his gaze as a result. “I want you to fuck me damn it.” Shiro growled out, even with the two fingers buried in his ass. 

 

There was a resounding sound of a smack, Curtis gave the pale skin another whack. Gently pushing in a third finger into Shiro and his pliant body. He didn’t expect the fingers in his hair but he was not going to stand for that. “Hands off.” Curtis growled back, the hand on Shiro’s ass moving up and grabbing the man’s hand. He growled again and leaned forward, gathering Takashi’s other hand, pinning it above his head. “You will get what you want soon baby.” Curtis started, moving his fingers inside of Shiro, searching for a certain spot. An aborted gasp left Shiro’s lips and he knew he found the spot that he wanted. “But you need to behave like a Good Boy for me.” He whispered in Takashi’s ear, biting down gently on the cartilage. 

 

His fingers spreading and stretching the other, the found the bundle of nerves in Shiro. A smirk grew on Curtis’ lips as he gently pressed down on the bundle, Shiro gave another lewd moan. “You like that baby?” Curtis whispered, rubbing that spot over and over. Shiro continued to moan, arch his back and pull against the grip on his wrists. Spending all these years together, it was definitely worth it. 

 

Shiro’s thighs shook as his prostate was toyed with, oh fuck. Shiro continued to moan as he found himself spiraling closer and closer to climax. “Curt~” He moaned out, rocking back against those fingers. His head was arched back, grey eyes closed as he panted a bit openly. “Gonna come.” he whined out, biting down on his lower lip to stifle any more moans. The fingers in him worked faster and more insistently against the bundle of nerves. The coil in his gut got tighter and tighter before a hand wrapped around the base of his cock and gave it a squeeze. A frustrated cry left Shiro’s lips as the Wave rose and he was denied sweet release. “Fuck!” He hissed with a sneer. Rolling his hips again and against Curtis’ hand, his body was trembling just a little with desire for release. That little cocksure shithead. “Curtis please. Just fuck me.” Takashi’s voice cracked as he bit down on his lower lip. 

 

“Alright, Alright.” Curtis relented and carefully slipped his fingers out of Shiro. The man’s weak moans were beautiful. Curtis trailed kisses over Shiro’s shoulder, reaching over and grabbing the bottle on the table. Popping open the bottle of lube, Curtis released Shiro’s cock. Hopefully the little shit would stay put, he growled lowly as he put a bit of lube on his hand. Slicking himself up before putting some on and in Shiro’s hole, smirking at the small moan his husband gave. “Relax for me Baby.” He breathed out before finally pushing into the pliant body underneath. A low moan was pulled from Curtis as he bottomed out in Shiro. 

 

He shivered as he trailed kisses over Shiro's neck. “Fuck.” He breathed out against the heated skin. His hips gave a slow roll, pulling out and pushing back in. Shiro underneath, gave a lewd moan, clawing at the couch underneath. His body trembled as he was claimed. 

 

Shiro groaned and rolled his lips, feeling Curtis quicken his pace. Fuck, yes. “Curtis.” Shiro moaned lewdly. “Curtis fuck. Right there baby.” the man started to rock back with each thrust, a whine on his lips. Grey eyes are closed as Curtis pulled him up, his back pressing against the others chest. Whines and groans left Shiro's lips as the other pushed deeper into him. Shiro reached back, hands pressing against the back of Curtis’ neck. Shiro felt- He felt amazing. Sure they had fucked before but this? It was worth it. 

 

He could feel Curtis forcing his hips faster, his thrusts becoming rougher. “That's it baby. Fuck me. Breed me up real good.” Shiro rumbled, his grip tightening around Curtis’ neck. His husband's hand ran up Shiro's chest, fingers wrapping around his throat. Squeezing and earning a groan from the other. “Fuck.” Shiro hissed, his breaths becoming faster and quicker. “You like that huh? Breed me baby.” Shiro couldn't help the growl that escaped as Curtis nipped his shoulder. He could feel the other tense and push quicker into Shiro's pliant body. 

 

“S-Takashi.” Curtis moaned, his grip tightened around the others neck. “Fuck. Baby. I'm going to breed you so good. Takashi.” Curtis growled into Shiro's shoulder, his teeth biting down in the ivory skin. “You're so tight for me. Are you close already?” because damn it all, he was. 

 

“Yes. Fuck. Please, come in me.” Shiro knew he wouldn't last long. Not with being edged for so long. He hated begging, but it was different with Curtis. Curtis was safe, home. He felt the hand tighten around his throat, another was south. Wrapped around his shaft and stroking him. Oh fuck. Oh God, OH-!!! Shiro gave a haggard gasp as he finally came. It blindsided him to the point where he was staring at the ceiling as his body trembled. He could distantly feel Curtis thrust harder and soon still behind him. A familiar warmth filled Shiro, kinky fucker. The hand around his throat loosened and gently rubbed over the skin. 

 

“Baby.” Curtis breathed out. Adjusting their bodies so Shiro was laying against his chest. He watched as Shiro came around and shifted, his front was pressed against Curtis’ chest. “How do you feel?” Fingers threaded through gray colored hair, waiting for his response. He could feel the other sink into his touch. 

 

“Good. Really good. Kinda floaty.” Shiro murmured, nuzzling Curtis’ shoulder. His hands were a stark difference to the chocolate colored skin underneath. Shiro could feel himself falling asleep on the other already. The day was catching up to the other unfortunately. He gave a tiny groan but let his mind drift off and relax. 

 

“Rest baby.” Curtis whispered, kissing Shiro's head. “Let me guard you for once.”

 


End file.
